The Creation Wiki Movie 2
(Due to no TBE template being on this wiki at the moment, I'll just say it's TBE.) '''The Creation Wiki Movie 2 '''is a sequel of a movie Flaky The Waifu created after the predecessor's moderate success. Cast * Jack DeSena as Trivance * Cody as himself, Red Cody, Green Cody, and Purple Cody. * Jenell-Slack Wilson as Sophie * "Weird Al" Yankovic as Nova Plot The movie starts off with Trivance beating Cody and Sophie in a video game. Cody explains that being at the place they're at is better than New City, which reminds Trivance he left Nova in the Void, which scares him because he could escape and destroy the Proelium Dimension. Trivance tells Cody and Sophie to get in the car, where they drive off and crash through a brick wall, showing the title of the movie. Cody stops Trivance for a second, asking him how they could even stop Nova. Sophie then realizes there's a conveniently placed portal, and tells the gang to drive in there. The gang drives into the portal, where they fall into the Corruption World, where Cody is annoyed that they're back here again. Sophie tells Trivance not to use his sword again because he'll get them arrested, but Trivance reminds Sophie the corruption will corrupt them, essentially killing them because they are not created for the corruption. The gang walks in the city with Trivance's sword on the ground, preventing corruption from reaching them. The Corruption Police find out the criminals are back and decide to hang them. The camera cuts to them being hanged, which actually involves being hanged by the neck, but dropped onto some corruption. Before they were dropped, 3 portals appeared underneath them and after being dropped, they fall into the core of the Proelium Dimension. Cody asks Trivance how it's so hot all of a sudden. He tells Cody they're in the center of the Proelium Dimension. Which he asks how the gang's liquids inside them aren't boiling and they're not dead, where Trivance tells Cody it's an animated movie. They then start looking for a way out. Sophie asks Cody if the lava is rising. Cody realizes the lava is actually rising. He tells everyone to climb up and find a portal. They climb up for about 30 seconds, but then they reach the top, where there is no portal. The portal appears on the ceiling, where everyone climbs out to Lakeside City. As Trivance and Cody make it to The Void, Cody asks Trivance how they will defeat Nova. Trivance says that it's simple. A time card pops up saying "2 minutes of explaining later" and then Trivance says that's how they'll defeat Nova. Cody and Trivance go through the diamond shaped entrance, where Trivance and Cody see Nova's lair. After walking in, they figure out Nova has Trivance's sword. After Nova tells the gang that they can't stop Proelium Dimension from getting destroyed, Trivance asks Nova how he has his sword. A flashback appears where Cody was manipulated into giving Trivance's sword to him. After the flashback ends, Nova gives Trivance his sword, but misses and stabs Cody through the chest and knocking him to the ground. Trivance asks Cody if he's OK, when Cody replies he's fine. Trivance says he'll save him, but Cody tells Trivance it's too late. Cody then says "Nova.. thanks for the sword." before dying. (There is also a ton of plot here, but I'll work on that eventually.) Trivia * The credits theme is a rock theme, which you can view here. * This is the first time the Four Swords has been used since the episode of the same name. * This is one of the few times Cody has been killed in 2017 media. * '''Fourth Wall Break: '''When Cody asks Trivance how the liquids inside them aren't boiling and they aren't dead, Trivance replies it's an animated movie. Category:Movies